


Positive

by greenteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soonhoon - Freeform, jihoon and soonyoung are mentioned, married!jeongcheol, was posted on aff but reposting here for no apparent reason, word vomit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteas/pseuds/greenteas
Summary: jeonghan and seungcheol are gonna be parents.





	

Seungcheol stirred from his sleep, he checked the small clock on the bedside table to see the time.

8:30 AM

Seungcheol groaned and stretched his limbs, careful not to wake up the sleeping angel beside him. He looked at his sleeping husband and touched the contours of his face, his nose, his eyes, his lips and his long hair.

Seungcheol smiled to himself. I am such a lucky bastard. He thought. Chuckling to himself, Seungcheol  started planting kisses at Jeonghan’s face,  nose and forehead. 

Because of his husband’s morning sweetness, Jeonghan stirred. Rubbing his eyes, Jeonghan struggled to open them. He smiled at the scene before him. Seungcheol with his top off, smiling down at him and playing with his hair.

“Morning angel.” Seungcheol greeted him.

“Morning Cheol. “ Jeonghan smiled and leaned closer to peck his husband. But before their lips could touch, Jeonghan felt his stomach turn and quickly tossed the warm blanket off him and rushed to the bathroom.  Once inside, he emptied all his stomach’s (non-existent) contents in the toilet bowl. Feeling awful, a few drops of tears streamed down his face.

Seungcheol followed his husband and started rubbing circles on his back. He looked worried at his husband and started wiping the tears that streamed down his husband’s beautiful face.

“Are you okay? I’ll get you some water. Hmm?” Seungcheol asked his husband.

Jeonghan just nodded.

Seungcheol dashed outside their bedroom and towards their kitchen. After getting a glass of water, he returned to their bedroom and found Jeonghan on their bed, holding his head.

“Here, angel. Drink water.” Seungcheol  said, handing Jeonghan the glass of water.

“Thank you Cheol.” Jeonghan said, taking the glass and chugging the water.

“Do you feel okay?” Seungcheol asked his husband.

“I feel better.” Jeonghan smiled.

Seungcheol still looked worried.

“Don’t be so worried, maybe I just ate something bad.” Jeonghan smiled and reassured Seungcheol.

“What did we eat last night?” Seungcheol pondered.

“hmmm…” Jeonghan thought and went to their walk-in closet to prepare Seungcheol’s work attire.

“Ahh! That Chinese food from Junhui’s restaurant! I swear that Junhui—“ Seungcheol said but was cut off by Jeonghan.

“Cheol-ah! Don’t blame Junhui. Tsk. Just go fetch a shirt and go to the kitchen, I’ll follow you once I pick the right tie.” Jeonghan shouted from inside the closet.

“Yes~~” Seungcheol said as he took last night’s hoodie and walked off to their kitchen.

After a few minutes, Jeonghan followed and started cooking breakfast. He then laid the plate of finished eggs and bacon on the table. He also made Seungcheol’s coffee. He put the coffee in front of Seungcheol and went to the front door to fetch Seungcheol’s newspaper.

“Come join me. Let’s eat breakfast.” Seungcheol invited Jeonghan.

“Ahhh, I don’t know. I’m not really liking bacon and eggs this morning.” Jeonghan told him as he went to the living room.

“Then why did you cook this?” Seungcheol asked.

“Cause it’s your favorite, Cheolie.” Jeonghan simply said.

Seungcheol  finished his breakfast and walked to their bedroom’s bathroom to take a shower.  He found Jeonghan sprawled on their couch, television turned on.  He shook his head and proceeded to take a shower. After his shower, he saw the polo, pants and tie that Jeonghan had prepared. Jeonghan has really good fashion sense.,Seungcheol thought. He dressed himself up and went out of their room, tie loose.

“Angel, are you okay? Are you sure you will be alright being alone here today? I could call Jihoon and take you to the hospital.” Seungcheol suggested.

Jeonghan looked up and saw Seungcheol’s tie loosened. He got up and started to fix Seungcheol’s tie.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me too much and do well at work, okay?” Jeonghan said as he patted Seungcheol’s chest.

“Okay.” Seungcheol said as he kissed Jeonghan’s lips.

“Go now. You’ll be late.” Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol to their front door, giving his bag on the way.

“I love you, angel.” Seungcheol said, kissing Jeonghan’s forehead.

“Love you too. Now, go lover boy.” Jeonghan smiled as he pushed Seungcheol out and closed their front door.

He sat in front of the TV and picked up his cell phone. He then dialed Soonyoung’s number. After a couple of rings, the phone was answered and a grunting Soonyoung greeted him.

“Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked.

“Hyung~ it’s 9’o clock in the morning. Can’t you give this poor dongsaeng just a few more hours?” Soonyoung whined.

“Yah Kwon Soonyoung! Is that how you address me? What have you been doing last night by the way? Why do you sound so sleepy?” Jeonghan nagged.

“Gosh, you sound like my mom.” Soonyoung whined.

“I’m waiting for my answer.” Jeonghan said.

“I was with Jihoon, we, uh, drank.” Soonyoung said.

“You better be not having sex with him, Soonyoung! Get married first!” Jeonghan growled.

“It’s not like you and Seungcheol-hyung were married when you first---“ Soonyoung was cut off by Jeonghan.

“Yah!” Jeonghan shouted, feeling red at the sudden revelation.

“Anyway hyung? What do you need from me?” Soonyoung laughed then asked.

“Do you have a class today?” Jeonghan asked Soonyoung.

“Nah. The dance studio is closed today. Minghao and Chan have their thesis defense this week.” Soonyoung said.

“Great. I need you to go somewhere with me.” Jeonghan said.

“Where to, hyung?” Soonyoung asked.

“The hospital.” Jeonghan answered.

“What? Why? Are you sick?” Soonyoung asked, worry etched in his voice.

“No.” Jeonghan answered.

“Then why?” Soonyoung asked.

“Soonyoung, I think I’m pregnant.” Jeonghan said.

 

To say that Seungcheol is worried, is an understatement.

He couldn’t focus on his work. He didn’t know how many times he wrongly encoded the details of the files. He couldn’t eat his lunch. He was worried sick for Jeonghan, his vomiting and headaches had been happening so much this past few weeks. Seungcheol has made up his mind.

He’s gonna bring Jeonghan to the hospital tomorrow.

When he got home, he noticed that the lights were off. The television is also off. His husband is also nowhere in sight, normally, Jeonghan would be the first one to greet him and he would shower Seungcheol  with kisses.

“Jeonghan? Jeonghan? Angel?” Seungcheol called out to Jeonghan but he received no answer.

Seungcheol grew anxious. Something didn’t feel right.

Right when he stepped in their bedroom, the lights flicked open and Seungcheol found his husband sitting on the edge of their bed, head bent down and shoulders shaking. Is he crying?

Seungcheol became more worried. Something is definitely not right.

“Jeonghan? Angel? Are you okay?” Seungcheol asked, walking closer to Jeonghan.

When he was at their bed, he sat down next to Jeonghan and attempted to lift up Jeonghan’s chin. Lifting Jeonghan’s chin up, Seungcheol was surprised to find no trace of tears but a wide-grin splattered on Jeonghan’s face. Seungcheol was caught off guard when Jeonghan suddenly leapt onto him, both of them tumbling down to the plush bed. Jeonghan then started kissing his face.

“Yah, Jeonghan-ah! Wo! Wo!  What happened?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan smiled and then sat up straight and motioned Seungcheol to do the same.

“You see, I asked Soonyoung to go with him to the hospital?” Jeonghan explained.

“What happened?Are you sick?” Seungcheol asked, worried.

“Nope. On the contrary, I have some very good news for you, “ Jeonghan started.

Seungcheol just looked at him.

“… you’re gonna be a father! I’m pregnant, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan shouted and hugged Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was in shock. He couldn’t believe what he just said. Him? A father? Oh my god.

“Are you sure?! Oh my god, Angel. Oh my god.” Seungcheol smiled and hugged his angel tighter.

Jeonghan nodded on Seungcheol’s neck. “Yes. We’re gonna be parents Seungcheol. I’m so excited.” Jeonghan said.

“Me too Angel. Woah. I can’t believe this. Oh, and how’s the baby? Will you be okay?” Seungcheol  asked Jeonghan and Jeonghan wriggled from Seungcheol’s hug. He got something from the bedside and showed Seungcheol some pictures.

“I’ll be okay, although my case is rare, the doctor said I won’t have any problem carrying him. He’s only a few weeks old, but you can see that little bump there. That’s him.” Jeonghan said, pointing at the little blip in the ultrasound picture.

Seungcheol teared up at the sight. He was originally a manly man but seeing his unborn child made him emotional. The little baby looked so perfect even in monochrome. It was amazing how this little monochrome can make their world a whole lot colorful.

“He’s perfect, Jeonghan. I can’t wait to see him.” Seungcheol said, beaming at his husband.

“Me too, Cheol. Me too.” Jeonghan said.

“And, thank you Angel. Thank you so much. I promise, I’ll take care of you and our child.” Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan again and kissed his temple.

“I love you Seungcheol. And I know you will take good care of us, that’s the reason I’m not scared.”  Jeonghan nuzzled closer to Seungcheol’s chest.

“And I love you too. You and our child.” Seungcheol said as he leaned in to kiss Jeonghan.

A few spaces before their lips meet, Jeonghan suddenly leaned back.

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked.

“I,I, I, uh, you smell weird Seungcheol. Could you, you know? Uhh, get out? And would you sleep on the couch? I can’t stand your smell. Uhhh. Gross.” Jeonghan said as he laid on their bed leaving a confused Seungcheol standing on the side.

“Jeong—“ Seungcheol started.

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” Jeonghan shouted.

“Okay Okay!”

 Seungcheol left their room, towing a pillow under his arm. Shaking his head, he wonders if he could comfortably sleep on the living room couch for nine months.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of my one shot collection in asianfanfics so idk if you all have read this im gonna repost here and edit some parts, thanks guys! 
> 
> shout jeongcheol or anything svt to me at twitter (@coupsology)


End file.
